The Adventures of Merlin and The Doctor
by TheManyFandomFangirl
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story, so I hope that it's okay! Merlin is walking in the woods when he meets the Doctor. With Merlin's magic and The Doctor's TARDIS, they are bound to have some exciting adventures! There will be more chapters, hopefully soon. *I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS*
1. The Meeting

It was a cool autumn evening and Merlin's work was complete. Arthur's chambers had been fully cleaned, his clothes washed, his boots polished, his dinner cooked and his stables mucked out. It was the only time of the day when Merlin knew that Arthur's long list of chores would finish for the day because he was asleep. Even Arthur couldn't order him around when he wasn't awake. Merlin, as usual, went down to the woods just after dusk. As he walked, he listened to the sounds around him. There were birds chirping in the orange-red trees, hushed voices in nearby houses and the distant sound of the wind whistling through the surrounding valleys. It was peaceful.

When he arrived at the woods, Merlin placed his satchel, which was half filled with a few slices of bread and some wine, on the ground by a towering oak tree and settled himself in front of it. He felt himself beginning to doze off after a few minutes, but shook himself awake so that he didn't end up in the woods all night. After he had sat there for an hour and finished off half the bottle of wine, he heard a muffled voice coming from a dense patch of trees to his right. "Wasn't supposed to end up here-" was all that he could make out from the whispering that was coming increasingly closer. Standing up, Merlin gathered his thoughts in case he would have to use magic without any notice. But when the person emerged from the mist of the trees, Merlin saw someone that he didn't expect.

The man was of average height and had dark brown scruffy hair that had probably never seen a brush. He wore a confused face, which had sharp cheekbones and striking blue eyes that looked youthful but aged at the same time. His brown jacket was patched up in several places, and his light blue shirt buttoned to the top. Around his collar could be seen a scarlet bow tie placed slightly wonky, whether intentional or not, Merlin didn't know. His clothes were like nothing he had ever seen before, people in Camelot dressed entirely differently. Something about the way the man stood showed that he hadn't noticed that Merlin was there. He was looking at something that Merlin couldn't see behind a tree.

"Why did you bring me here?" The man said, seemingly to no one. Merlin grew more confused and curious by the minute. In the end, he decided to confront him.

"Hello?" The man turned round so quickly he almost knocked Merlin over.

"Hello!" He said. He seemed ecstatic to see him. "I didn't think maintenance would be here so quickly, the new model is a nightmare for navigation." Merlin didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Might as well say it as it is.

"The TARDIS is playing up again; she keeps landing me in the middle of fields and woods. I just want to get to the tea party." Merlin was completely clueless as to what was happening. He didn't want to be rude, however, and persevered.

"Why are you in the woods at midnight?" he asked. The strange man looked at him again.

"I told you! The TARDIS landed here and now I can't get out!" he exclaimed.

"I don't have a clue what a TARDIS is."

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. She's a ship. Travels in time. Space. The lot." Unlike anyone the man had spoken to before, Merlin didn't laugh. Or say that it was impossible. Magic existed, why not time travel?

"Show me." He said, impatient now.

"Might do when I fix her. I guess that means you're not from maintenance." This time, Merlin did laugh. He was useless at fixing things.

"At least tell me your name then."

"My name? My name is The Doctor."


	2. The TARDIS

"The Doctor? Doctor Who?" Merlin questioned, still not knowing what to make of the man. "I'm Merlin, by the way," he added.

"Just The Doctor. I am The Doctor, The Doctor is me. Most people pick it up sooner or later." He had moved around and started prodding something with a glowing blue stick of some kind. Merlin heard several muttered sentences that were becoming increasingly more frustrated. He edged closer, trying to get a glimpse of whatever it was that he was trying to do.

"I don't suppose you're one of those ones that can use magic, sorcery, all that stuff?" The Doctor questioned. Merlin stopped in his tracks. Who did the man think he was? Even talking about magic in Camelot would cause someone to be hunted down by King Uther, and there the funny man was, stood in the middle of the Darkling Woods at midnight with his ridiculous bow tie and glowing stick, talking about magic as though it was something as light-hearted as what he would be having for dinner!

"I wouldn't know what you're talking about," he replied. It was better that only he, his mother and Gaius knew about his magic.

"Didn't really need to ask. I know you do, you just can't talk about it. You have a funny look about you." At this Merlin laughed. It was probably all just a crazy dream of his so he gave in and agreed.

The Doctor smiled knowingly. "Excellent, you can help me fix my ship then!" Merlin had no experience in fixing ships but decided that as it was all a dream, he might as well go along with it. He stepped forward again, and when he rounded the tree, he saw the 'ship'.

It was what appeared to be a tall, blue wooden box. On the top was fixed something that looked like a glowing yellow orb and covering all four sides were little square windows and panels. It was perched on a small mound of earth which was scorched black for a few metres on each side, apparently where the ship had crash landed. It was clear that before it crashed, the exterior had been immaculately polished, unlike the shoes that The Doctor was wearing.

"What exactly am I supposed to be doing?" He inquired.

"Come inside and I think I might know which lever needs sorting out," called The Doctor from around the other side. He shuffled forward, hesitantly at first, until he had his hand on a small silver handle on the outside of the box.

The Doctor was grinning. "Welcome to the TARDIS." Merlin's jaw dropped. A second ago, he had been stood in a clearing in the woods facing a fairly insignificant looking box which said something about being a 'Police Public Call Box' (whatever that was), and now he was stood at the entrance of a room that looked ten times larger than even Arthur's chambers. He could hear buzzing and whirring sounds coming from each corner, and crashing sounds underneath him. Everything had a slightly burnt smell about it, probably because of the crash-landing. In front of him stood a giant console which was glowing in colours of blue, green and yellow.

"It's… bigger on the inside," was all he managed to say. This made The Doctor laugh even more.

"They always say that, I've only had one who said 'smaller on the outside'. Made a nice change." The Doctor then proceeded to fiddle with a long black cable hung up on a hook to Merlin's right. "Aha!" He exclaimed, as an even louder whirring noise rumbled from the console. It appeared that the TARDIS had awoken.

"So, the TARDIS can take you anywhere in the world, at any time?"

"Give me some credit; she could take me to anywhere in the universe if I want. But yes, in theory, I can go anywhere, at any time." Merlin was nearly speechless. This could be his chance to get away from being Arthur's servant for just a few days, and he wouldn't even know that he'd gone anywhere.

"It must be lonely to travel on your own," he whispered, so quietly that The Doctor could have chosen to not hear him if he wanted. But he did, and he also went quiet.

"I did have two companions," he sighed, "but I lost them, and I can't get them back." He looked heartbroken. Merlin couldn't help but feel terrible for him. He knew he had to say something.

"I know what it's like to be alone. For people like me, especially me, it's lonely to be more powerful than any man you know and have to live like a shadow." At this, The Doctor looked up. His eyes were hopeful, the sadness slowly draining out of his face.

"I need someone to travel with. Even though I don't like to admit it. With your magic and my TARDIS, I bet we will have some adventures. Will you travel with me, Merlin?" he almost pleaded.

"I'd like nothing more." He replied with a grin.


End file.
